Owari Nai Yume
by The Tragic Priestess Kikyo
Summary: After being betrothed to a cruel prince, Buruma decides to run away and so starts the adventure...


Owari Nai Yume  
  
(an endless dream)  
  
-The Tragic Priestess Kikyo  
  
{ Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ or the song by Aikawa Nanase, they are just being borrowed in order to create this piece of fiction.}  
  
Chapter I - Buruma Hime-sama and avoiding one's impending doom  
  
The blue haired hime threw her hands up in frustration and flopped down onto the lush grass below, her long hair falling in waves around her. "I can't take it any more Kakkarot!"   
  
She turned toward the young guardsman lounging beside her. Kakkarot, who had been laying back, arms behind his head, completely relaxed, turned towards his charge.  
  
"Can't take what any more princess?" Her expression softened slightly.   
  
"I thought I told you to call me Buruma."  
  
"...but princess.."   
  
"Kakkarot how long have we known eachother? Thirteen years yes? I would think that entitles you to certain rights..." She reasoned  
  
"...I am merely your humble servant..." Kakkarot mumbled before being cut off abruptly.  
  
"You are so much more to me than a mere servant." She took his big hand in hers.   
  
"You're my friend Kakkarot. My only friend actually.." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and beamed a smile which she gladly returned. Buruma cleared her throat, her head rising with a royal air.   
  
"Besides as you're sovereign, you must do as I ask and I command that you call me Buruma.." Kakkarot frowned. "How many times must I ask this of you Kakkarot?" She sighed.  
  
"If it means that much to you...I'll do as you ask prin...err..Buruma.." Kakkarot laughed nervously as Buruma leveled him a glare. Sighing she laid back down twiddling a stalk of grass between her fingers. Kakkarot arched a brow, it wasn't often his fiery blue haired friend gave up so easily.   
  
"I'm just so tired of this life..." She sat up, hands clenching the grass below tightly. "This mundane life of a hime...I don't want to be married off to some snobby prince on some political vendetta! I want love Kakkarot..I want to live...I want to go were I want..I sometimes feel like..like I'm ment for something more...than being a trophy..a mere bobble...I'm so tired of having to be "lady like" in order to attract some male chauvinist...I want to run away..." She whispered the last part tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Kakkarot sat up also, this time taking her petite hand in his, lifting a hand to cup her cheek. He was very sympathetic to her plight. He too sometimes felt like he was ment for more than serving her, as much as he'd grown to love her.  
  
"This is it Kakkarot...I'm running away!" Buruma exclaimed the tears all gone replaced with fire.  
  
Kakkarot tilted his head to the side "When?"  
  
Buruma gave him an incredulous look "I mean right now you dolt!"  
  
Kakkartot ignored the insult to his intelligence. "Buruma...Do you think you could wait?"   
  
Buruma stared at him eyes widening slightly. "Please Buruma...could you just give this life another chance...for me?" He said bringing his forehead to touch hers. His tail unwound from around is waist to wrap around her wrist in a loving gesture.  
  
"Please?" He asked once there noses touched, giving her his best "puppy dog" look.  
  
"...ok.." Buruma reluctantly agreed. Kakkarot noticed her the sad look within the depths of her blue eyes. He pulled back slightly so she could see the uncharacteristic and mischievous grin he was giving her. Buruma gave him a suspicious look pulling back slightly herself.   
  
"what are you..." Buruma was cut off abruptly as Kakkarot lunged forward knocking her to the ground below giggling as he tickled her mercilessly.  
  
Minutes past with Buruma struggling to sit up, with Kakkarot hovering above her delivering his own brand of torture. With a contented sigh Kakkart stopped, standing up, gazing down at the breathless hime. "I think its about time we headed back." To which Buruma could only nod as Kakkarot helped her up.  
  
"Joyous news dear daughter!" Queen Kaede exclaimed causing Buruma to look up from her diner, over to her mother sitting across the table in the royal dinning hall.   
  
"H-hai 'kassan?" Buruma enquired  
  
"We have found you a husband!" Kaede beamed a radiant smile at her daughter.  
  
This of course caused Buruma who was drinking a fine wine, to spit it out, effectively covering the table and everything on it with the red liquid.  
  
"Really Buruma how very un-lady like" Queen Kaede reprimanded. Buruma covered her mouth, slightly embarrassed at that, if not annoyed at being told that she was "un-lady like", which she really couldn't care less about.  
  
After mulling over this for a moment Buruma replied. "..and to whom am I being betrothed to might I ask?"   
  
Kaede beamed "Prince Kaichi of Jubei-sei. Really what a strapping young man! He really is husband material Buruma! Why in my day a girl would have to be crazy not to..." Kaede droned on as Buruma found something suddenly interesting about the plain stone wall behind the chattering queen, who's words all seemed to be melting together into a incoherent jumble.  
  
The cloaked figure landed on the stone floor with a thud. "oow" Mumbled a female's voice before she reached a pale hand up to cover her mouth. Buruma shook the hood of her cloak off releasing her long blue tendrils. She made her way over to the masculine figure sleeping on the small bed before her.  
  
She gazed down at her friend, a small chuckle made its way to her lips as she noted the small trail of drool running down his chin and to the pillows below. She briefly wondered if small creatures had ever ventured into his mouth with his trap wide open like that. Buruma bent over Kakkarot's sleeping form and shook him gently. She stepped back as his soft snoring turned in to roaring type of snore. One fine brow arched as she wondered how he managed to sleep through all the racket he was making.  
  
Now slightly annoyed Buruma bent over his prone form once more, this time gripping his shoulders tightly and shaking him violently. It didn't help Buruma realized, a bead of sweat forming on her brow. Grinning slightly she thought of a better plan.  
  
Bending over his form once more, effectively putting her face right next to his. Her soft lips so close she could feel them brush the skin below them. A hand reached up and she brushed one of his unruly bangs aside, stroking his cheek on the way down. Inhaling deeply she screamed in his ear.   
  
"BREAKFAST IS READY!!"  
  
Buruma would be lying if she said she didn't find his reaction amusing. She doubled over laughing as Kakkarot jumped out of bed looking around the room frantically for any signs of food. He stood on the bed stark naked, sniffing the air, tail wagging like an excited pup, causing Buruma to blush when she noticed this and turned away quickly.   
  
After hearing Buruma clear her throat Kakkarot noticed her presence and quickly sat down pulling the sheets up to his chest. His arm came up as he scratched the back of his head, grinning nervously; his trademark look.   
  
"Heh...sorry about that Buruma. I wasn't expecting company."  
  
"Its really all my fault Kakkarot I'm sorry.." Buruma stated her flushed cheeks gradually returning to their normal pallor.   
  
A few minutes past before Kakkarot continued. "Uuumm so..any particular reason you're in my room in the middle of the night?"  
  
"As a matter of fact there is.." Buruma's eyes glazed over with a look of overwhelming sadness. "My mother told me....I am to marry Prince Kaichi of Jubei-sei."  
  
Kakkarot patted the spot beside him and wrapped a comforting arm around the princess's shoulder. He had heard of this Prince Kaichi, he had the remputation of a ruthless womanizer. There was no way Buruma could mary this man.  
  
After mulling over this news for a bit Kakkarot finally spoke. "Well then I guess we'll just have to leave."  
  
Buruma's eyes lit up. "Really? You mean it? You'd go with me?"  
  
"What kind of a guard would I be if I weren't there to protect you? Better yet what kind of a best friend would I be?"  
  
Buruma smiled and huged Kakkarot before standing up. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets get out of here!"  
  
Ehhh :::sweatdrop::: please reveiw and tell me what you think and if I should continue this!!! 


End file.
